Oh Crap! There Are Fanfics Of Us
by snowflake1814
Summary: Martin and Chris are up late one night and they run across some websites called FanFiction and DeviantART...
1. Do they know that we are brothers?

_Summary: Martin and Chris are up late one night and they run across some websites called FanFiction and DeviantART..._

* * *

**A/N: I HAD to make this! I'm sorry, please don't yell at me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own WK or FF!**

* * *

**Martin's P.O.V.  
**

It was about midnight, but I was up late typing up something.

I was about go to bed when something caught my eye. _Fanfiction? Never heard of it..._

My curiosity getting the better of me, I clicked it and immediately a list of stories popped up. Underneath the titles of stories there where summaries.  
_  
_I was about to read one of the summaries when I heard Chris walk up behind me. "You still up bro?"

I nodded. "I was finishing typing up that paper, but I ran across this..."

Chris leaned closer to the screen. "Fanfiction? What's that?"

"I'm figuring that out..."

My brother pulled over one of the chairs and sat next to me. "Well, let's figure it out then."

Immediately, scrolling over the screen, the realization of what I was reading dawned on me. "There are fanfics about US?!"

"That's what it looks like..."

Chris leaned closer and immediately sat back. "Chris/Aviva...?! ...Slash?"

My eyes widened at seeing what he was referring to. "As in _slash..."_

Chris shoved himself as far back into his chair as he could go. He didn't say anything, just looked shocked.

Trying to make him feel better, I read something else I found out-loud. "Martin/...Who's Kitty?" I said, blinking.

"I have no idea bro. Now let's see what other crazy fandoms people have made up..."

I typed _"_Wild Kratts_" _into the computer. I clicked on "Google images" and a ton of results popped up. Most of them where of Chris and I, some where of us and the Tortuga crew, but there where other pictures that were drawn.

Because alot seemed to be pointing to a website called deviantART, so I went to the website and typed in "Wild Kratts". Most where just drawings, and none really caught my attention until one image was small enough I couldn't tell what it was. I clicked on it and Chris's and my blood just _froze._

I blinked several hard times while staring at the computer.

My brother seemed to the same, and after a good 30 seconds of silence he spoke up. "...Do they know we are brothers?"

I blinked again my mind not wanting to work. "...I think so."

"Then why'd they make it?!"

"That doesn't... seem to... matter... to them..."

After staring at the screen for another few minutes, my body seemed to snap out of it and I slapped the "POWER" button.

Both Chris and I got up and headed to bed. _Never Again... _I thought to myself as we headed up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who have not see the _many_ Chris X Martin pictures, KEEP IT THAT WAY! **

**DX I never meant to find those pictures! So if you haven't seen the pictures, consider yourself lucky.  
**

**I will make a second chapter which will include the rest of the Wild Kratts team.  
**

**Please review!  
**


	2. What did you find? Part 1

**A/N: I'm back! :D**

**This will be about Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z finding FF & DeviantART**

**Well, I sorta knew what I was doing when I wrote the one with Martin and Chris.**

** And this? ...Not so much.**

**But hey, I'll try!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wild Kratts, FanFiction, or DeviantART!**

* * *

**Aviva's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find Jimmy and Koki already awake, but the Kratt brothers weren't in sight.

"Where are Chris and Martin?"

Koki snapped her head back to look at me. "Hey, you're up. As for Chris and Martin, I don't know. They're usually up by now."

I just nodded and looked at he clock. "8:00?!"

Koki laughed. "You are usually up earlier too."

I just smiled. "Did Martin ever finish his paper?" **  
**

"I think sometime after we went to bed..."

"Okay, that explains Martin, but what about Chris?"

"I don't know."

"I'll go wake up the bros if you want."

We both turned to Jimmy. "Ya might want to bring up something to help wake them up. Chris is usually the first one up, and when he's not, he's harder to wake up than you are." Koki said, grinning.

"HEY!" Jimmy yelped. This only caused both me and Koki to crack up laughing.

Jimmy glared at us as he grabbed the bullhorn and headed upstairs.

"JIMMY! WHAT THE HECK?!"

Koki and I laughed even harder, as Jimmy ran downstairs.

Jimmy glared at us again. "Next time, I'm letting you two wake them up."

I just laughed and turned my attention towards the stairs where a very tired looking Martin and Chris came down, still half asleep.

"Good morning sleepyheads." I giggled. They didn't reply, just trudged over to the middle of the room. "Why'd you have to do that Jimmy?" Chris groaned.

"I didn't want to! Aviva and Koki made me!" Jimmy whined.

"WHAT? No we didn't! You volunteered!"

"It doesn't matter. Just don't use the bullhorn next time." Martin said and went over to the fridge, trying to find something to eat.

Chris joined him a minute later. "So why were you guys sleeping so late?" I asked them.

No answer.

"Martin? Chris? Hello?" I asked, snapping my fingers. **You don't want to know Aviva.. Trust me DX**

**Aviva: DX Yes I do!**

**Me: O.o AVIVA GET OUT OF MY AUTHOR NOTE! DX**

They still didn't answer, so I sighed and gave up.

"I'm going to use the computer..." Koki said and headed towards the computer.

Martin and Chris snapped their heads up. "KOKI! DON'T!"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER XD Gotta love them.**

**I'll post the next chapter sometime between tonight or tomorrow night.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. What did you find? Part 2

**A/N: I have to say that I'm sorry about the last chapter. It sort of got off topic, but at the same time, it was fun to write. XD**

**BACK TO TOPIC!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN WK, FF, or devART!**

* * *

**Aviva's P.O.V.  
**

"I'm going to use the computer..." Koki said and headed towards the computer.

Martin and Chris snapped their heads up. "KOKI! DON'T!"

I looked at the Kratt bros awkwardly, who were both trying to get to the computer. They were running, and they tripped over each other and landed on the floor.

Koki rolled her eyes and turned on the computer and her eyes went wide. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

"What is it Koki?" Both me and Jimmy ran over to computer and our eyes went wide as well. **(Just to give you an idea of what their faces where when they saw the pictures (mixed emotions): | O.O | DX | O.o | 8O | o.O | D8 | :O | O_O | X0 | O_o | D: | o_O)**

We all slowly turned around towards the Kratt brothers, who were standing right behind us, their faces blushing deep red. "Um, guys? Exactly what..." I wasn't able to complete my sentence.

"We'll tell you guys..." Martin said with a sigh.

* * *

**P.O.V SWITCH!**

* * *

**Martin's P.O.V.  
**

"...so that's what happened." I said, finishing my sentence.

The crew's eyes where wide with shock, obviously surprised. "And that's why we slept so late."

"So what did you say it was called? FanFiction?"

"JIMMY!" We all yelled.

"What? I'm not going to DeviantART, I'm going to Fanfiction!"

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Chris said with a sigh and slumped back into his chair. "Feel free to look guys, you won't like it either."

Koki and Aviva went over to the computer, and as much as I didn't want to, I went over there as well. So did Chris.

"AVIVA/CHRIS?!" Aviva yelled in disbelief, turning around and glaring at Chris.

"Hey, it's not like I wrote the story! I found it too."

"Er... Aviva, don't look now, but it's not only Chris you're paired with..." Jimmy said, pointing to the screen.

"AVIVA/MARTIN?!"

"WHAT?!" Aviva and I both yelled.

Taking a few steps back, I heard Chris mutter "Welcome to my world bro."

Jimmy and Koki where the only ones still looking at FF. We had gone back to finding breakfast, and Aviva was trying to work on one of our new Creature Power Discs.

"Chris, hate to tell you this, but it looks like a lot of people don't like you..." Jimmy said, looking at a fanfic.

I looked at my brother who had a confused look on his face. "Er, Why?"

Koki started listing the reasons.

"You have been shot, **(Wild Cat)**

You have had your ribs break and you where replaced by a Zachbot, **(Eyes of Darkness)**

You have been bullied at school, **(What Hurts)  
**

You have been 'Killed', **(What The Future Holds)**

You have been kidnapped, **(both Chris's Fate and Eyes Of Darkness)**

and..." Koki stopped, deciding Chris had heard enough. **(Me: We don't hate you Chris... we just love to see you suffer XD)**

"What?!" Chris said, in shock.

I looked at my brother sympathetically, while he ran over to the computer.

Giving up on breakfast, I went over by Chris to the computer. Immediately, I saw what Jimmy and Koki where talking about.**  
**

Jimmy and Koki left, and as soon as they did, Chris muttered. "I'm going to see if there's a Koki/Jimmy fic..."

I sighed. "Chris, it's not like they wrote the stories."

"But both of us and Aviva have been paired with someone, and I think they could be too..."

Knowing when Chris wanted to do something he would do it, I gave up trying to get him to stop and sat next to Chris who was looking for a story.

Suddenly, I saw Chris smile. In mock innocence voice, he aid "Jimmy/Koki..." Just loud enough for them to hear.

"WHAT?!" They ran over, and just like Us and Aviva, they were annoyed.

"Do you think we can sue these people?"

"It's very tempting..."

"How 'bout we sue the DeviantART artists first?"

"How about we sue them both..."

"How about we don't sue anyone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, FINE..."

"How about-"

"Don't say it!"

"No, I was just going to say, how about we just blobk the websites so we don't click on them again?"

"Oh well, that's fine."

We all stared at Koki.

Koki sighed. "Lemme guess, I'm the only one who knows how to block things."

"Yup."

Koki sat down and started to work on the blocks, as we all went back to what we had been doing before.

"So Chris-"

Chris groaned. "I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

I blinked. "All I said was 'Hey Chirs'!"

"Yes, and when you say it like that, I don't usually like it."

I rolled my eyes. "ANYWAYS, I WAS SAYING that you're sure we can't sue those artists?"

"Positive."

"C'mon bro, don't you want to?"

I asked trailing after my brother, who was heading upstaires trying to ignore me.

"Bro, _I said_..." (This would be the part in the movie that the characters voices trail off)

* * *

**A/N: Well? How'd you like it? *grabs popcorn and sits by computer waiting for reviews*  
**

* * *

**I may add more chapters to this. Not to this exact story, but maybe other chapters showing different ways of them finding DeviantART._  
_**

**Even if I do add more chapters, it won't be anytime before school starts, and after school starts I get VERY busy. **

**So, I'm going to mark this as completed, for now anyways.**

* * *

******REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
